goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Japanese-United Preschool Nations War
World War III '''(abbreviated '''WWIII or WW3, also referred to as the Third World War) was a conflict between Ultranationalist Russia and countries including the United States of America, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Canada, the Czech Republic, and Italy. This conflict began when Land of Make-Believe and Sproutlet forces invaded Japan, in response to the massacre at the Fred Rogers International Airport. Japan was initially caught off guard by the attack, but were able to hold several key positions. The initial invasion is the basis for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, whilst the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 revolve around the international conflict sparked by the Russian invasion of Western Europe and the battles that occur in New York, London, Paris, and Berlin. August 18th (Day 3), 2014 Massacre at Fred Rogers International Airport/Moe and Joe Insult Margeret Tiger Vladimir Makarov, a known terrorist since 2001 and Russian Ultranationalist, personally lead the attack at Fred Rogers International Airport. Makarov, Alexei Borodin (a.k.a PFC Joseph Allen, a U.S. Army Ranger chosen to participate in a CIA deep cover mission by General Shepherd) and three other Ultranationalists (known only as Kiril, Lev, and Viktor) assaulted Fred Rogers International Airport and slaughtered civilians, European airport security guards, and FSB troops on Moe and Joe's orders. Makarov, eventually found out the true identity of Cho. When they were preparing to escape, he killed him and then left his body behind in order to give the appearance that the operation was planned and carried out by Japan. The Russian government, upon seeing the use of American made weapons (such as the M240 and M4A1), English speaking terrorists (Makarov instructed the group to speak "No Russian"), and the body of dead CIA operative, were lead to believe that the massacre was supported, armed, and carried out with the approval of the Japanese government. After the massacre, Daniel Tiger claimed those who committed the attack would be held responsible. August 19th (Day 4), 2014 "Following the Shell" Resolved to clear Japan of the massacre, Task Force 141 discovered that the ammunition had come from Brazilian arms dealer Alejandro Rojas. Captain MacTavish and his team tracked the arms dealer to Rio De Janeiro. After capturing and interrogating Rojas' right hand man, TF 141 traced Rojas to the Favela, where after a furious footchase, Rojas was captured. Unable to get extraction due to the Russian invasion (Brazil having denied the U.S. access to its airspace), MacTavish called Nikolai to provide transportation out of the city. The team barely escaped as the local militia converged upon them. Invasion of Challenge Island, Japan and arrays are inoperative at this time.|NORAD HQ after knowing the ACS has been hacked.}} Following the supposed "Japanese terrorist attack" at Fred Rogers International Airport and due to Moe and Joe ruining the peace treaties Shimajirō Shimano and Daniel Tiger were about to sign by insulting Margaret Tiger, The Land of Make-Believe retaliates by launching a massive surprise attack on the eastern seaboard of Challenge Island, Japan, reigniting the war between the two countries as well as reigniting the 2nd Cold War. Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids aircraft was able to penetrate Japanese radar defenses because of a recently retrieved ACS module and was copied unknown to Daniel Tiger. With the copied module and still unknown to Daniel Tiger, Land of Make-Believe forces were able to hack the Japanese Aerospace Defense Command (JAD) system to give the illusion that an attack was happening on western Challenge Island, while concealing the real attack against the eastern part of Challenge Island, making it undetectable to JAD's PAVE PAWS radar station at Cape Cod. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the Japanese government and in response, Japan declares war on the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies, During the initial stages of the attack many of the Japabese military, including the Japanese Elite Ops and U.S. Marine Corps were scattered across eastern Challenge Island, Japan as Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids aircraft managed to drop as many paratroopers as possible and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment to Washington D.C., headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual, codenamed Samurai in northeastern Challenge Island. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs, and many Russian troops. The Rangers were able to extract Raptor and inflict heavy casualties on the Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids attackers in the process while countering Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet advances. Most targets by the invading Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids forces included major cities in eastern Challenge Island, Japan such as Benesse City. Some areas and buildings on the East Coast that were attacked by the Land of Make-Believe forces included the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, Camp David, and the Pentagon. The Land of Make-Believe's highest priority target city in the Japan was Shimajirō's home city, where many Japanese forces held off every advance in the capital. As retribution for the airport massacre and Moe and Joe insulting Margaret Tiger, the Land of Make-Believe took out its anger on the civilian population of Challenge Island, Japan. Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids troops attacked residential neighbourhoods, largest cities and shot up civilian homes. One report indicated that the Land of Make-Believe and Sproutlet forces intended to kill at least a thousand Japanese civilians for every dead European civilian in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe. Despite the invasion attempt, neither the United States or Russia resorted to the use of nuclear weapons. Following the extraction of Raptor, the Rangers continued to push through northern Challenge Island en route to Shimajirō's home city. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia, where the Rangers, along with a Stryker ICV (callsign: Honey Badger), were buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High Value Individual from a house on Brookmere Road. The HVI was found dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by Sproutlet terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of a struggle is found. One of the HVI's guards was found to have Russian prison tattoos on his chest. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their defenses to hold Washington D.C. until reinforcements arrive. August 20th (Day 5), 2014 Counter-Strike in Pacific on the Land of Make-Believe Federation After escaping South America, The team links up with Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force's SAMURAI Team to take out a line of oil rigs that were being used as SAM sites to clear the way for the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force. Phase One of the operation was to take out the SAM sites and eliminate the Land of Make-Believe ground forces that has taken control of the oil rigs while rescuing the Japanese workers who were being held hostage. Phase Two of the operation was to assault and destroy many Land of Make-Believe naval bases . After fighting their way into solitary confinement, Captain Momoyama was surprised to find out that #627 was Captain John Price. The team barely escaped the prison before Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleets bombarded them into oblivion, though fellow TF 141 operative Worm was W.I.A. The Battle of Shimajirō's home city. The massive Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids military forces managed to take control of much of eastern Challenge Island, Japan, except Shimajirō's home city. The main priority of Japanese forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup to retake the city to began their counteroffensive. However, Land of Make-Believe armor and SAM sites delay the evacuation, and eliminating those threats proved to be crucial to ensuring evacuation. Sergeant Foley and his squad-mates, consisting of Corporal Dunn and Shimajirō's old childhood friend, Cabrino Martinelli, age 27 entered the Department of Commerce to provide sniper and rocket support for the Vietnam War Monument evacuation site. Cpr. Cabrino Martinelli, using a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle equipped with a Thermal Scope, assisted the team by taking down Sproutlet and PBS Kids soldiers armed with Javelin missile launchers. Later, the team used the Javelins to destroy any incoming helicopters and BTR's. Now that the civilians and wounded soldiers could be safely evacuated, the Rangers were now on the offensive. The team was picked up by Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force SAMURAI Team Tokyo in Blackhawk helicopters and headed to the Korean War memorial, a PBS Kids stronghold, and tore it to pieces. In the beginning of the counteroffensive process, the team's Black Hawk was shot down by SAM sites atop the Department of Justice. The Rangers crash-land just southwest of the White House, surrounded by Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids ground forces. At the same time the squad's helicopter crashed, Task Force 141 operatives assaulted a Russian submarine base with the intent of destroying a nuclear submarine. Captain John Price, however, commandeers the sub and launches a nuclear missile. Price intends to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP all over eastern Challenge Island, Japan, disabling all electronics. At the crash site, the severely outnumbered and outgunned Japanese Elite Ops find themselves surrounded. The wounded Pvt. Martinelli, Cpl. Dunn, and still active Sgt. Koinuma, continued to fight against Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet ground forces. A fellow Japanese Elite Ops soldier, Corporal Kazuo Hamada was killed by a stray bullet to the head when providing Martinelli with an M4A1 rifle. Meanwhile, in orbit, a Taiwanese astronaut, referred to as Sat1, stationed on the East Asian Space Station, observed a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Taipei and the East Asian Space Station tried to figure out what the bogey is, the missile explodes, creating an EMP and accidentally destroying the East Asian Space Station, as well as accidentally killing Sat1. On the ground, as the situation for the Japanese forces looks hopeless, the pulse reaches the entire Eastern Seaboard (except for all of Florida and small parts of Georgia, and mistakenly reaching parts of southeastern Canada), disabling most Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet and Japanese electronics. Now with their advantage removed, their forces scattered in the ensuing chaos and relief of new combat vehicles thousands of miles away, the Russian forces began losing territory. As Land of Make-Believe, PBS Kids and Sproutlet forces began closing in on the crash site, they were thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack choppers began falling to the ground, an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos, Foley's squad managed to escape the chaos. They soon learned, through a runner named Private Shimada, that Colonel Marshall was assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel, intending to recapture the White House. The regiment decided to join the other Japanese forces to take back the White House. During the assault, an emergency broadcast was heard declaring that because of radio blackout, Shimajirō's home city was assumed lost to the Land of Make-Believe forces, and the Japanese Air Force was commencing a carpet bombing of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fought their way to the roof of the White House and deployed green flares to indicate the White House has been retaken. With green flares sparked across the capital, the Battle of Shimajirō's home city proves to be the turning point of the war, as Japanese forces start to push back the Land of Make-Believe and its remaining allies out of the Eastern Seaboard. Many cities in the southeast have been retaken from that point on, but the Northeastern cities were still under United Preschool Nations control, including Benesse City, the cultural and economic pride of Japan, as well as the financial capital of the world. Benesse City is being used as a main supply point for Russian forces. August 21st (Day 6), 2014 The Hunt for Makarov and Cheng After the Battle of Washington D.C., General Cheng sent TF Samurai to the last places where Makarov and his terrorists could hide. Two teams were made for each hideout, one team lead by Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, with fellow operatives Archer, Toad, Ozone, Scarecrow, and four other operatives to attack a safehouse on the Kenyan-Tanzanian border, and the other team led by Captains Price and MacTavish, with fellow operative Rook, to infiltrate an arms deal at U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437 in Afghanistan. The Safehouse proved to be a goldmine of intel, where the plans for the airport massacre had been drawn up. The team held out until a DSM transfer on Makarov's computer was completed. Ghost and Roach fled with the DSM against the counter-attacking Ultranationalists (with Scarecrow, Ozone, and the four other operatives dead, and Archer and Toad providing sniper cover) to an extraction point, where Shepherd was waiting for them. After recovering the DSM, Shepherd had both men killed to cover his own tracks. Archer and Toad are M.I.A. and were probably eliminated by Shadow Company forces. Meanwhile Soap, Price and Rook evade an ambush set up by Cheng. They took advantage of infighting between Cheng's Beijing Company and Makarov's men and escape the Boneyard, but Keiji is K.I.A. by Beijing Company and BabyBus forces. August 16th (Day 7), 2016 Having learned from Makarov where Cheng was, Soap and Price (now labeled war criminals) infiltrate the General's headquarters at Site Hotel Beijing in Afghanistan. Fighting their way through the base, they eventually chased Cheng by boat. When Price took down the helicopter that Cheng tried to escape in the boat fell from a waterfall to the ground below. In the ensuing fight, Soap killed Shepherd with the same combat knife the General had stabbed him with. The two then escaped with Nikolai to a safehouse in Northern India. Hours later before Soap can be treated, Makarov's forces assault the compound, trying to tie up loose ends. A Loyalist named Yuri holds them off while Price and Nikolai evacuate Soap. The group decides to continue to go after the terrorist leader while waiting for the war to end. Post-Washington There were mixed responses from the international community. During the invasion of Northeastern Virginia, the Brazilian Government refused to allow U.S. forces access through their airspace. It is unclear how America's traditional European allies (aside from the United Kingdom) initially responded to the invasion until their own countries were attacked in Russia's European offensive two months later. It eventually became apparent that General Shepherd was the architect of the war. He had hoodwinked everyone: the Russian government, the American government, and even Makarov himself. General Cheng sent Yamada to participate in Makarov's massacre knowing that Makarov would set Japan up. He even deliberately downed the satellite with the ACS so the Land of Make-Believe forces could get through Japan's perimeter defenses. He did all of this just to test Japan's true military might. The only person who caught on was Captain Price. He observed Cheng's unwillingness to let Task Force 141 set off an EMP, despite the fact that Cheng was well known for doing what was always necessary to win. August 22nd, 2014 The Battle of Benesse City After the Japanese victory at the Battle of Washington D.C., the Japanese reclaimed much of the Eastern Seaboard, pushing back the remaining Russians, who concentrated their remaining forces in Benesse City, the cultural and economic pride of Japan and the financial capital of the world. For the Battle of Benesse City, Russian forces were dug in and had the advantage with the Russian Navy only a few miles from the New York shoreline, the arrival of new vehicles and aircraft, and a radar jamming system on top of the New York Stock Exchange which rendered all American ground communications and aircraft guidance systems useless, so U.S. fighter planes were unable to lock onto and destroy vital enemy positions. Delta Force unit Team Tokyo under the command of Master Sergeant Sandman, with Sergeants First Class Truck and Grinch, and Staff Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook, was assigned to assault the fortified Stock Exchange and destroy the jammer. After fighting fierce Russian resistance on Wall Street and at the New York Stock Exchange, Metal Team successfully destroyed the jamming system and were then extracted by a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. While manning the Black Hawk’s mini-gun, Frost shot down a number of Russian Mi-24 attack helicopters who were in pursuit. With the jamming system destroyed, Japanese F-15 Eagle's launched massive airstrikes and were able to destroy key enemy positions all throughout the city, giving Japanese ground forces the momentum they needed to push the remaining Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids ground troops back all the way to the shoreline of Benesse City. Following their next orders, Tokyo Force was assigned to intercept a Sproutlet Oscar-II class attack submarine which was armed with enough cruise missiles to level the Eastern Seaboard. The submarine had orders to do just that if all Russian forces are forced back into the sea. With much of their Navy's ships in the harbor destroyed, the Japanese cannot engage the Russian Navy directly. With this in mind, Delta Force was ordered to intercept the submarine along with a detachment of U.S. Navy SEALs, force the submarine up to the surface, board and eliminate its crew, then turn its missiles against its own fleet. Frost, Sandman, Grinch, and Truck swam through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There they rendezvoused with a team of Navy SEALs and continued toward their objective. The depths of the harbor were filled with Russian mines and the joint Delta Force/SEAL force was instructed to navigate around them using mine detecting sonar devices. After successfully passing the mines, the team planted charges on the enemy sub. The charges detonated and the submarine was forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman entered through the sub's access hatch and fought their way up to the bridge. The two of them breached the room, killing all the sailors within and their Captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman were able to launch the submarine's missiles against the Russian Fleet. Tokyo Force then boarded Zodiac watercrafts that the SEALs put in place, and they made their escape as the cruise missiles from the sub destroy the Russian fleet. They are then extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Benesse as Japanese fighter jets annihilate the remaining Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids positions in Benesse City. With the fleet annihilated, the Land of Make-Believe and PBS Kids made an emergency withdrawal of all military forces from Japan, signifying the Japanese victory. The war consumes Europe - October 3rd, 2016 Makarov's Plan After the Russian military invasion attempt of the United States fails, Makarov plans a massive terrorist/military blitzkrieg attack on the cities and capitals of Europe with the goal of Russia being the supreme ruler of the continent. To achieve this goal, Makarov secretly produced large arsenals of deadly chemical weapons, aided by African Militia in Somalia and Sierra Leone, to be used as a first strike weapon on many key military and government installations throughout all of Europe. Makarov also persuaded large numbers of top Russian Generals and politicians to take part in his massive military offensive and a coup d'état to overthrow the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. Using the Russian peoples’ belief that war against the U.S. is still justified, and viewing Vorshevsky’s peace agreement as an act against the Russian people, a large majority of the Russian military side with Makarov. Vorshevsky, his daughter Alena, and the Russian peace delegation fly to Hamburg, Germany for a peace summit in order to negotiate a peace treaty with the United States, but Makarov's men hijack and crash-land the plane. The president's security detail, including Commander Leonid Pudvokin, Sergeant Anton Federov, (who is later K.I.A.) and Special Agent Andrei Harkov, attempt to secure his safety, and after repelling Ultranationalist soldiers, they prepare to evacuate the President via what the FSO mistake as the evacuation chopper. Upon touchdown, Harkov opens the door only for Makarov to emerge, shoot both Harkov and Pudvokin, and takes Vorshevsky hostage. Makarov demands Vorshevsky to give him the launch codes for the Russian nuclear arsenal but Vorshevsky refuses. Makarov then tells his men to find Vorshevsky's daughter and then shoots Harkov dead when he reaches for a pistol. With the coup d'état successful, Russian Commanders build up a large invasion force to take Europe. October 5th, 2016 Picking Up the Trail Yuri informs Price and Soap about Makarov's interest in shipping an unknown cargo from the Philippines to Japan and South Korea's overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. The group (still retaining the title Task Force 141), infiltrates an arms factory in the Phillipines. Fighting their way through Abu Sayyaf forces to the cargo, which was being contained in a local church, they arrived too late to stop the cargo from leaving. October 13th, 2014 The Surprise Offensive A phone intercepted by South Korean Intelligence is reported to British Intelligence (MI6) regarding a shipment of mysterious cargo entering London. They immediately alert their interior security force MI5 to investigate. The head of MI5 asks SAS to find out what the then unknown hostiles are up to. Bravo Team, led by Sergeant Wallcroft and consisting of Sergeant Marcus Burns and Corporal Griffen, attacks the assembly area on the docks in London where the trucks were seen leaving from. Corporal Griffen was K.I.A. during the train chase. SAS soldiers pursued the fleeing Ultranationalist terrorists through the London Underground, emerging outside Parliament and stopping one suspected truck. However, the other remaining trucks explode, blanketing the city with a deadly chemical agent. Using his Inner Circle terrorist cell to secretly smuggle and transport the chemical weapons to their targets, Makarov's men detonate the chemical WMDs all across every Japanese and South Korean city, simultaneously attacking many military bases and intelligence headquarters such as South Korean Elite Ops Headquarters in South Korea's overseas territories, Ramstein United States Air Force Base in Germany, and every military headquarters for each of the nations forces. After the weapons are detonated, the entire Russian military swiftly begins to invade Europe, taking almost two thirds of the European continent, and attacking the isolated and crippled European military force. Due to the failed Russian invasion of the United States, the U.S. was not able to swiftly reinforce its European allies nor supplement its troops stationed in Europe, allowing Russian forces to overwhelm many European nations. Within six hours, Eastern Europe, most of Northern Europe, much of Central Europe (with about half of Germany not in Russian hands), and small parts of France and Italy had fallen to Russian hands. Only Spain, Portugal, Ireland, and the United Kingdom were fully secure from the Russians. Japanese Response Realizing the Japanese apeace delegation is trapped in Hamburg, Delta Force is sent to extract the highest priority hostage, the U.S. Vice President. They join with the United States Marine Corps and Army Rangers to assault the Russians in the city, coming under heavy fire as the Russians have moved tanks to the seashore. Fighting their way through the streets, Delta Force and the Marines, protected by tanks (with one tank gunner named Carter K.I.A.), are able to reach the convoy, which is empty. Team Metal then goes inside a nearby building and breaches and clears the room where the Vice President is held hostage, and secure transportation out of the city. NATO forces are still crippled after the massive invasion and the gas contamination, but the United States and NATO are able to hold onto the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Ireland, and parts of Germany by the end of the day. However, most of Europe is in Russian hands. United States is able to organize the crippled NATO and EU forces to counterattack the Russian occupied forces in parts of France, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, and mostly Central Europe and push back the Russian forces within a day. October 8th, 2016 Finding Waraabe After getting intel from his former mentor, MacMillan, Price and Task Force 141, with assistance from Russian Loyalist forces, assaults a Iranian shipping company run by a man named Waraabe. The assault goes well especially given air cover by Nikolai, and a remote chopper gunner controlled by Yuri. Waarabe was found and interrogated, revealing he never dealt with Makarov but with his right hand man named "Volk". Satisfied, Price kills him. The team flees from the Iranian Militia, and a sandstorm on their heels. Nikolai's helicopter is shot down and the team races to save him from the Militia. The team finally fleed from the area on jeeps provided by Loyalist forces. October 9th, 2016 The Battle of YeongPyeong Delta Force was told of Volk's whereabouts in Paris and told to aid the much depleted South Korean Elite Ops and the severely outnumber Yeongpyeong City Metropolitan Police in finding the bomb-maker. Team Tokyo lands on Seoul Hill in the city, which is still contaminated from the gas attack. The team fights its way to a South Korean Elite Ops squad's position, who are down to only 10 men, including Sabre, their leader, Faucon, and Tueur, who is later K.I.A. The combined team fights its way to Paris' sewers and makes it to the catacombs. Moving onward the team finally reaches Volk who flees to a gray sedan. Borrowing a GIGN van with GIGN forces providing cover, Team Metal gives chase, avoiding T-72's, UAZ-469's, and Mi-24 Hind's. Finally Volk's car was disabled and the man was dragged out and put in custody. Unfortunately, their intended LZ was hot by Russian armor coming into their position. They were supported by an AC-130 which paved a corridor for Team Metal to escape. The Delta Force unit takes a short cut by the U.S. embassy. Eventually the team reaches a secondary LZ, the Eiffel Tower on the Seine River. The team pushes through a bridge and holds out, until an air strike by A-10's destroys the incoming Russian armor allowing their troops to advance. Unfortunately, the strike topples the Eiffel Tower. After the team escapes, more air strikes eliminated Russian positions North of the bridge as American helicopters fly to other hot spots in the city. October 10th, 2016 Prague Infiltration Getting valuable information from Volk, Sandman tells Price that Makarov will be meeting with his advisors at the Hotel Lustig in Prague, Czech Republic. After dark, and under the cover of a heavy rainstorm, Price, Soap, and Yuri go stealthy to infiltrate the city. The Czech Resistance, with the assistance of Russian Loyalist Sergeant Kamarov, helped the team by attacking Russian forces as a diversion. Soap and Yuri battled their way to a church overlooking the hotel, where they prepared for Makarov's arrival. October 11th, 2016 Assassination attempt on Makarov in Prague After arriving at the church, Soap and Yuri set up for sniping. Price, meanwhile, took up position at the top of the hotel, and Kamarov waited inside to give the signal for the assassination to start off. Several hours pass before Makarov arrives, but after sunrise, he finally arrives in a convoy of BTR-80's and armored SUV's. Unfortunately, things went awry when Bernard did not respond on his radio (he had been captured by Makarov's guards inside the hotel, who then placed him into an elevator while strapped to a chair with C4). Not realizing this, Momoyama, Soap, and Yuri continued on with the assassination. Soap and Yuri eliminated several PBS Kids guards on the hotel's balcony with their sniper rifles. Price then went inside and eliminated further resistance on the floor which he was in. However, Kamarov appeared in the elevator that pulled up to his floor, and apologized to Price for getting captured by Makarov's men. Makarov then detonated the C4 on the Sergeant, though Price escaped in the nick of time. Makarov then acknowledged Soap and Harold's presence by calling Harold his "friend". He then detonated concealed C4 at the church tower which Yuri and Soap were at, though the duo jumped out in time. Both fell several dozen meters, but while Yuri hit the ground with only minor injuries, Soap sustained more serious injuries and he started to bleed profusely. Price took the mortally-wounded Soap, with Yuri providing covering fire, to a Czech Resistance safehouse, where Soap told Price of Yuri's connection with Makarov before he died. Angered by Soap's death, Price punched Yuri down a staircase, where at the bottom, he demanded information of his connection to the terrorist leader. Harold then explained that he was a former Ultranationalist, who befriended Makarov and was present at Price and MacMillan's assassination attempt of Imran Zakhaev, the detonation of the nuclear bomb at Al-Asad's capital which killed 30,000 U.S. Marines, and at the Zakhaev International Airport massacre, which he tried to stop but was found out, betrayed, and shot by Makarov and left to die as punishment. Price then told Yuri that he had bought himself some time at least for now. October 12th, 2016 Infiltration of Karlstejn near Prague Yuri tells Price of an old Czech castle that Makarov used in the past. After informing MacMillan of Soap's death and receiving information of the castle from MacMillan, Price and Yuri then infiltrated the position with parachutes. They slip past the patrols and get inside the castle, where they learn that Makarov's men know that Alena Vorshevsky is in Berlin, Germany. Price and Yuri then fight their way out of the castle; using planted C4, they are able to create enough confusion to escape alive, by parachuting off the castle. But before they left the castle, Price told Nikolai to inform Sandman about the daughter's location. October 13th, 2016 The Battle of Berlin Delta Force pinpointed Alena Vorshevsky's location in Berlin at a hotel. Team Metal flew into the war-torn city, witnessing American and German forces fighting for control of the city. Team Onyx's helicopter was shot down before touching down. Team Metal fought its way to the roof to provide sniper support as Team Granite attempts to extract Alena. A-10's provide air support against Russian armor. Team Granite however was killed, forcing Team Metal to go after Alena themselves. German Leopard 2 tanks provided the Americans support down the street. The Russians fell back only to cause an entire building to implode, crashing down on the American-German force. The German tanks were destroyed but Team Metal was able to escape the kill zone. Delta Force rushed to save Alena from Makarov's men, but arrived too late. Even though the city itself was retaken by American forces, Delta Force failed to extract Alena. October 19th, 2014 Saving the Vorshevskys Tracking the helicopter to a diamond mine in Eastern Siberia, Team Metal and Task Force 141 created a joint task force to assault the Ultranationalist outpost. They battled their way down the mine, supported by a UAV and air support. Alena was found in a torture room and was taken for medical evacuation. The team continued and found the President and rescued him. The force fought its way out as the mine began to collapse. Yuri was wounded while being extracted by Price while Team Metal held off the Untranationalists. Team Metal stayed behind to buy time for the chopper to escape at the cost of their own lives. President Vorshevsky arrived back in Moscow and made immediate plans for peace with NATO and the EU.